Pummeluff
Pummeluff ist ein Pokémon mit den Typen Normal und Fee. Der erste Auftritt Pummeluffs ist in den japanischen Pokémon-Editionen Pocket Monsters Aka und Midori (dt. Pokémon Rot und Grün), 1996. International erhielt Pummeluff in Pokémon Rote Edition und Blaue Edition im Jahre 1998 / 1999 dessen ersten Auftritt. In den Pokémon-Spielen ist Pummeluff als Ballon-Pokémon kategorisiert, ist entwickelt aus Fluffeluff und entwickelt sich zu Knuddeluff. Zusammenhang zum Mario Universum besteht nur über die Super Smash Bros.-Serie sowie Super Mario Maker Geschichte Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. right|thumb| Artwork von Pummeluff für Super Smash Bros. Pummeluff hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Smash Bros.-Serie im ersten Teil der Serie, Super Smash Bros. für die Nintendo 64. Hier ist Pummeluff einer von vier freischaltbaren Charakteren. Freigeschaltet wird Pummeluff durch den Abschluss des 1P-Spielmodus, unter Verwendung eines beliebigen Schwierigkeitsgrades / Anzahl der Leben / Charakters. Ist der 1P-Modus abgeschlossen, fordert Pummeluff den Spieler auf der Stage Saffronia City zum Kampf heraus. Pummeluff wurde als schwächster Charakter im Spiel entwickelt und ist zugleich der vom Körpergewicht leichteste Charakter, kann also am einfachsten von der Stage geschlagen werden. Pummeluff kann, wie Kirby, bis zu fünf Mal in der Luft springen. Wenn Pummeluffs Schild gebrochen wird, wird es am höchsten von allen Charakteren davon geschleudert. Das Ballon-Pokémon kann sich in der Luft sehr schnell fortbewegen und hat die langsamste Fallgeschwindigkeit. Am Boden läuft Pummeluff langsam und weicht auch langsam aus. Dessen Angriffe sind langsam und schwach. In Super Smash Bros. ist Pummeluffs neutraler Spezialangriff ( ) Pfund, welcher den Gegner einfach schlägt. Die Spezialattacke oben ( + ) ist Gesang, welche nah stehende Gegner zum Schlafen bringt. Die Spezialattacke unten ( + ) ist Erholung, ein starker Angriff, welcher direkt mit Pummeluff zusammenstehende Gegner davonschleudert - Pummeluff jedoch einschlafen lässt. Super Smash Bros. Melee right|thumb| Pummeluff in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pummeluff kehrt in Super Smash Bros. Melee zurück. Gemäß der japanischen Website von Super Smash Bros. Melee war Masahiro Sakurai (Direktor der Entwicklung Melees) hin- und hergerissen über die Entscheidung, Pummeluff in Melee zurückkehren zu lassen, sich jedoch dafür entschieden, um keine Fans des Charakters zu enttäuschen.Artikel "News Flash! Smash Bros. Dojo: Jigglypuff" auf sourcegaming.info | Link Pummeluff ist auch in Super Smash Bros. Melee ein freischaltbarer Charakter und muss durch Abschluss des Classic-Modus oder durch das Spielen von 50 Melee-Kämpfen freigeschaltet werden. Zuvor wird der Spieler auf der Stage Pokémon Stadium von Pummeluff herausgefordert. Wie bei anderen Veteranen der Super Smash Bros.-Serie, hat sich auch der neutrale Spezialangriff ( ) Pummeluffs, Pfund, geändert. Pfund ist nun zum Spezialangriff seitlich ( + ) geändert wurden. Der neutrale Spezialangriff ( ) ist nun Walzer, welcher aufladbar ist und Pummeluff über die Stage rollen lässt. Spezialangriff unten (Erholung) und oben (Gesang) sind wie beim Vorgänger. Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|right| Pummeluffs Artwork für Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl kehrt Pummeluff erneut als freischaltbarer Charakter zurück. Pummeluff ist freischaltbar, indem mindestens 20 Missionen abgeschlossen wurden, nachdem der Subraum Emissär beendet wurde; indem 350 Brawl-Kämpfe bestritten wurden; oder indem Pummeluff als geheimer Charakter im Subraum Emissär entdeckt wurde. Wie auch bereits bei Super Smash Bros. Melee erschien Pummeluff beinahe nicht in Brawl (wie auch Wolf und Toon Link), diesmal jedoch aufgrund zeitlichen Problemen.Artikel "Sakurai answers some (old) questions– about Brawl!" auf sourcegaming.info | Link Pummeluffs Spezialangriffe haben sich seit Super Smash Bros. Melee nicht geändert. Es wurde jedoch der Ultra-Smash Megaballon hinzugefügt, welcher Gegner von der Stage drücken kann. Subraum Emissär right|thumb| Pummeluffs Intro im Subraum Emissär. Wie auch Toon Link und Wolf hat Pummeluff einen eher kleinen Auftritt im Story-Modus Subraum Emissär und ist der einzige Veteran der Serie ohne Auftritt in der Haupthandlung. Nachdem im Subraum von Tabuh alle Helden vernichtend geschlagen wurden, müssen diese sich im großen Subraum-Level wiederfinden. Im Sumpf-Level des Subraums gibt es eine rote Tür, welche dem Spieler zur Stage Pokémon Stadium 2 befördert, um ein One-Stock Kampf gegen Pummeluff auszutragen. Gewinnt man den Kampf, tritt Pummeluff der Truppe des Spielers bei. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Pummeluff ist auch in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ein spielbarer Charakter. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ist Pummeluff direkt zu Beginn spielbar, in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS muss Pummeluff jedoch zunächst freigeschaltet werden. Kriterien sind hier entweder 30 verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu sammeln oder 120 Kämpfe zu gewinnen. Die Spezialangriffe und der Ultra-Smash gleichbleibend. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pummeluff wurde als spielbarer Charakter am 12. Juni 2018 auf der E3 2018 im Rahmen eines Nintendo Direct in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate bestätigt.YouTube-Video "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - E3 2018 - Nintendo Switch" auf youtube.com | Link Spezialtechniken Pfund right|thumb| Pfund in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Pfund ist Pummeluffs Standard-Spezialangriff ( ) in Super Smash Bros. und wurde in Super Smash Bros. Melee und deren Nachfolger als seitlicher Spezialangriff eingeführt ( + ). Der Standard-Spezialangriff wurde in Walzer geändert. Wenn Pfund eingesetzt wird, macht Pummeluff einen Satz vorwärts und schlägt den Gegner mit der "Faust". In Super Smash Bros. wird der Gegner in einer diagonalen Flugbahn bei einem Treffer davongeschleudert, In Melee schleudert der Angriff den Gegner bei sehr nahen Treffern vertikal nach oben, bei etwas weiter entfernten Angriffen horizontal. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl wurde die Flugbahn umgekehrt. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U schlägt Pfund den Gegner wieder nur vertikal in die Luft. Wird Pfund in der Luft angewandt, macht Pummeluff einen Satz in der Luft vorwärts - dies kann ebenfalls zum Vorteil genutzt werden. Name in anderen Sprachen Walzer thumb|right| Walzer in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Walzer ist Pummeluffs Standard-Spezialangriff ab Super Smash Bros. Melee - Ersatz für Pfund. Indem man den Knopf für den Spezialangriff ( ) gedrückt hält, wird der Angriff aufgeladen. Pummeluff rollt hierbei auf der Stelle und rollt in die Richtung, in welche Pummeluff zuvor geschaut hat. Pummeluffs Walzer rollt hierbei so lange, wie der Angriff zuvor aufgeladen wurde. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt ist jedoch die maximale Ladung erreicht und geht von alleine los. Der Spieler kann Pummeluff während des Rollens umdrehen und dies beliebig wiederholen. Wenn Pummeluff einen Gegner während des Walzers trifft, stoppt das Rollen und Pummeluff wird in die Luft geschleudert. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl wird der Angriff durch längeres Aufladen nicht stärker, nur die Zeit des Rollens wird verlängert. Dies wurde in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U wieder geändert, wodurch der Angriff bei längerer Aufladung auch mehr Schaden austeilt. Name in anderen Sprachen Gesang thumb|right| Gesang in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gesang ist Pummeluffs Spezialangriff oben ( + ). Anders als bei anderen Charakteren der Super Smash Bros.-Serie befördert dieser Spezialangriff oben Pummeluff nicht in die Luft, sondern führt zur Ausführung eines Gesangs. Dieser sendet Schallwellen aus, welche nahe an Pummeluff bleiben. Sind Gegner im Einflussbereich dieser Schallwellen, schlafen diese ein und stellen ein leichtes Ziel dar. In Super Smash Bros. bleiben Gegner, mit wenig Schadensprozenten länger im Schlafzustand. Ab Super Smash Bros. Melee bleiben Gegner mit vielen Schadensprozenten länger im Schlafzustand, können aber schneller aufwachen, indem der Control-Stick/Circle-Pad schnell hintereinander verwendet wird. Name in anderen Sprachen Erholung thumb|right| Erholung in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Erholung ist Pummeluffs Spezialangriff unten ( + ). Wenn eingesetzt, zuckt Pummeluff kurz zusammen und fällt dann in einen kurzen Schlaf, welcher Pummeluff sehr verwundbar gegen Angriffe macht. Wenn diese Technik direkt an einem Gegner ausgeführt wird, wird dieser durch das Zucken geschädigt und weit in die Luft geschleudert. Erholung ist ein sehr starker Angriff, jedoch aufgrund seiner Nebenwirkung auch sehr gefährlich für den Spieler selbst. Name in anderen Sprachen Ultra-Smash Megaballon thumb|right| Megaballon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Megaballon ist Pummeluffs Ultra-Smash, eingeführt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pummeluff beginnt hierbei sich selbst zu enormer Größe aufzublasen, was einen großen Teil der Stage einnimmt. Gegner, welche in Kontakt mit Pummeluff kommen, werden zur Seite gedrückt. Erreicht Pummeluff seine maximale Größe, werden nahestehene Gegner leicht geschädigt und zur Seite gestoßen. Danach schrumpft Pummeluff schnell wieder zur normalen Größe zurück. Name in anderen Sprachen Super Mario Maker thumb|right Pummeluff hat in Super Mario Maker als Kostüm für Mario einen Auftritt. Dieses Kostüm kann freigeschaltet werden, indem der Pummeluff-amiibo verwendet wird oder die 100 Mario Herausforderungen im Schwierigkeitsgrad "Normal" oder höher abgeschlossen wird. Das Sprite des Kostüm ist basierend auf dem Overworld-Sprite in den Nintendo DS Pokémon-Spielen. Informationen & Statistiken Super Smash Bros. Pummeluff ist ein Ballon-Pokémon mit großen, runden Augen. Pummeluffs süßer Gesang lullt jeden, der ihn zu Gehör bekommt, binnen Sekunden in den Schlaf. Als Ballon-Pokémon kann Pummeluff sich zu enormer Größe ausblasen, sein leichter Körper verliert jedoch schnell die Bodenhaftung. - Charakter-Beschreibung unter Menüpunkt "Data / Characters". Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophäen Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophäen Aufkleber Spezial-Verspotten von Solid Snake Solid Snake: „Uh, hier läuft ein großes Auge herum!“ Colonel Roy Campbell: „Das ist doch bloß PUMMELUFF.“ Solid Snake: „PUMMELUFF? Was soll das sein? Eine Art Süßspeise?“ Colonel Roy Campbell: „PUMMELUFF ist ein Ballon-Pokémon. Es mag klein, goldig und mit Luft gefüllt sein, doch selbst wenn es schläft, solltest du dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen.“ Solid Snake: „Was soll am Schlafen denn so schlimm sein?“ Colonel Roy Campbell: „Während Pummeluff schläft, sammelt es Energie. Wird es wieder wach, ist es frisch ausgeruht. Sein nächster Schlag fügt dir dann schweren Schaden zu.“ Solid Snake: „Es produziert während den Schlafens Energie? Klingt ziemlich abenteuerlich wenn Sie mich fragen, Sir.“ Colonel Roy Campbell: „Snake, du bist hier in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Hier ist jeder einzelne Kampf ein Abenteuer für sich!“ Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Trophäen Spezial-Verspotten von Pit Pit: „Pummeluff, das Pokémon der Kategorie Ballon!“ Viridi: „Seht nur, wie es schwebt! Es ist leichter als Luft!“ Palutena: „Lasst euch von seinem niedlichen Erscheinungsbild nicht täuschen! Es ist einer der dynamischsten Kämpfer, die es gibt! Außerdem beherrscht es den gefährlichen Angriff ‚Erholung‘. Wirst du von ihm getroffen, kann das verheerende Auswirkungen haben.“ Viridi: „Allerdings ist Pummeluff auch kurzzeitig verwundbar.“ Palutena: „Wenn du also bemerkst, dass es einschläft, solltest du sofort angreifen.“ Pit: „Okay! Sobald es einnickt, schlage ich zu!“ Name in anderen Sprachen Links *Pummeluff-Artikel im Pokémon Wikia *Pummeluff-Artikel im Super Smash Bros. Wikia Referenzen es:Jigglypuff it:Jigglypuff en:Jigglypuff fr:Rondoudou Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Nicht-Mario-Charakter Kategorie:Pokémon Kategorie:Semi-Klon-Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate